The Guardian Angel
by LynDea
Summary: Everyone has a guardian angel. They can take any shape they wish, and any shape you need. They can be an old man one day, and a little girl another. No matter how they look though, they are stronger than any known beast. They are here to help us, to guide us. At times, though, all Rex needs is a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**"****_Everyone has an Angel. A Guardian who watches over us. We can't know what form they'll take. One day, old man. Next day, little girl. But don't let appearances fool you, they can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet they're not here to fight our battles, but to whisper from our heart. Reminding that it's us. Its everyone of us who holds power over the world we create._****" **

**- Sweet Pea, Sucker Punch**

**Prologue:**

One day, a few months after the nanite event, Grace woke up and knew what she had to do. She had to find a boy. She didn't know what connected them, but she felt a strong urge to go to him.

She didn't know who he was, what had happened to him, or where the feeling was coming from. She did, though, know where he was. How she was going to get there, though, was another story.

She got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She knew he parents would be there. It was a Saturday morning, they would be making breakfast together.

"Mom, Dad, I need to get to Mexico, as soon as possible," Bianca told her parents.

Her mother turned to her, and screamed. Her nine year old daughter didn't look like her daughter anymore. Around her head, resting on her temples, was a golden loop. On her back were a small pair of angel wings. Her black hair had turned a golden blonde and her brown eyes were now an innocent blue.

"Who are you?" Her mom screamed.

"Mom, what do you mean? It's me, Grace!" The little girl cried.

"You're not my daughter! You're an EVO!" Her mom broke down into tears.

Her dad grabbed a can of her mom's pepper spray and sprayed it in Grace's face. Grace screamed and started to cry. Over her crying, though, she could hear her dad call Providence. She didn't know what was happening, so she retreated to her room.

She knew something bad was going to happen, though. She got dressed in the warmest clothes she could. She packed a small, Dora the Explora backpack and tried to put it on her back. When she couldn't manage it, she looked at her back.

She saw the angel wings sticking out of her back. She stepped back in shock, and watched as the wings followed her. She heard sirens outside and the sound of the door being kicked in. She clutched her backpack to her body, and ran to her window. She manage to escape the agents, and she's been running ever since. And ever since, she's been looking for that boy, the one that she felt a connection too.


	2. Chapter 2

**"****_Don't let appearances fool you, they can be as fierce as any dragon._****"**

**- Sweet Pea, Sucker Punch**

**One:**

Angel had spent years looking for the boy that called to her. She tried to follow him, but he was always one step ahead, and she was alway one step behind. She could only fly or run so fast. She always seemed to miss him. That is, until she ran into him one day when she was hanging out in New York City.

It had started out as a regular day. Or at least a regular day for her. She had just flew in from Buffalo. The last couple months had been long for her. She had recently returned from a trip to Hong Kong.

The connection had dragged her all the way to Hong Kong, China. She was excited. Would she finally be able to meet this boy that plagued her thoughts and dreams? It wasn't meant to be though. She had missed him, again.

She didn't know why it kept ending like that. But it may have had something to do with the fact that she had no idea what he looked like. She had traveled here, there, and all over looking for him. She stopped every boy on the street to ask them if they needed her help.

She stopped for a minute and contemplated it. Maybe that hadn't been the best way to approach it. Because a lot of the people ended up needing her help, but none of them were the one she was looking for. It didn't stop her from helping, though. It was what she did.

The connection had traveled to Mexico, first, but now it was in the States. She had traveled from one side of the U.S. to the other, and still hadn't run into the person who needed her most. So, she decided to take a break and sight see. Life wasn't any fun if you didn't stop to 'smell the roses', as the saying went.

She had traveled from west to east, sometimes with buses, sometimes with trains, even with a hot balloon. She always somehow managed to have just the right amount of money in her pocket, no matter what she wanted to buy. And right now, she was munching on an ice cream cone.

Angel was walking down Broadway, ice cream cone in one hand and her hobo styled bag in the other. She had bought it a few minutes ago and had moved all her stuff into it. It happily proclaimed, New York in multicolored letters.

She wasn't really paying attention to her ice cream cone, or her surroundings, though. The feeling was back. The feeling that her connection was close. It was a kind of feeling that buzzed across her skin. The faster it buzzed, the closer the connection was.

She was following it, playing a game of hot or cold. And since she wasn't paying attention, she didn't notice the large monster-like EVO reeking havoc across the city right where she was walking. She was humming a song from the musical "Chicago" when a large chunk of cement sailed over her head.

"Oh," was all she said.

She turned around and surveyed her surroundings. Angel had to help these people somehow. She just didn't know how. She looked around again, and saw a small girl crying.

"Children always have a knack of getting in trouble," Angel murmured.

She walked over to the little girl and picked her up. She slowly walked away from the danger so the little girl wouldn't panic.

"Are you okay, little one?" Angel asked the little girl.

"My mom disappeared and there's a mean monster attacking people!" The little girl sobbed. "Someone needs to help them!"

"I'm going to try to help them, little one. But first, I must help you. I will find your mother for you," Angel told her.

She held the little girl close and started walking again. Her powers told her that the person she was looking for, not her connection but the girl's mother, was around here somewhere.

"Mikayla!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Angel turned around to find the woman she was looking for. "I found your daughter. She's okay now," Angel handed the little girl to her mother.

"Thank you!" The mother cried, holding her daughter close and crying into her hair.

Angel left the two alone and went in search of someone else who needed her help. Everyone had seemed to be clear of the EVO, when suddenly men in black and white uniforms moved it. It took her a minute to realize that they were Providence.

They took shots at the towering, multi-faced EVO, but it didn't seem to do anything but make it mad. A large tentacle-like limb shot out towards a man, and Angel knew she had to jump in. Out of thin air, it seemed, she pulled a large, silver spear. She leaped up and intercepted the limb, piercing it with the spear tip.

The tentacle retreated, but only for a moment. Soon it came back to attack her. She bent her knees in preparation to begin one of the biggest fights she'd had in her life. She would stab at the tentacle or knock it to the side. Just as the EVO prepared to grabbed at her with another tentacle, a figured came flying out of the air.

Angel's skin began to buzz, and she leaped back. She looked before her, and saw the boy that she had been spending the last five years looking for. She didn't need to see his face, or hear his voice, or talk to him, really. She just knew.

She watched as the boy fought the large EVO. She was preparing to join the fight again, when the boy suddenly seemed to latch into the moster. Large, bright blue lines started to form around where he was touching it. Before Angel knew it, the monster was shrinking. Soon, it was a man.

She stood back and the man thanked the boy. When everyone started to leave, and the boy was preparing to leave, she finally made her move. She ran up to the boy.

"Hi. My name is Angel, and I've been looking for you for a long time." She told him.

"Uh, hi. You know what? I have somewhere else to be," the boy said, obviously uncomfortable.

"Wait! I'm suppose to help you!" She called as he suddenly grew wings out of his back and flew off. "_I'm suppose to help you!_"

Angel looked around, then picked a fairly decent sized rock. She chucked it towards the boy with all her might. It missed its intended target by several yards, and bounced off the head of a Providence agent.

"Eeep!" Angel squealed.

She turned and leaped into the closest alley. She peeked around the corner and saw the agent rubbing his head.

"Note to self: don't throw rocks," She muttered to herself.

She looked to the sky and saw the boy flying towards a giant airship. She wasn't going to lose him again. She stripped off her jacket and stuffed it in her bag. Huge, white, feathered wings spread out from her back, which had been hidden by the jacket.

She stretched her wings for a moment, then took a running start down the alley. She leaped up and began flapping her large wings. Soon, she was flying above the city of New York. She chased after the boy, who had retreated through a doorway that had materialized from the side of the aircraft.

Angel flew high and fast, trying to catch up. She was grateful when she realized that the aircraft hadn't begun moving yet. She landed gently on the top of a large tower. She sat down, cross-legged, and prepared for a journey to who knows where.

~~..~~..~~

"This is the way to travel!" Angel smiled a few hours later when the large aircraft had parked.

She flew off, and angled towards the ground. She landed lightly on the ground and looked around. The building that she was standing by was enormous and white. So much white. It kind of worried her. She realized what this was.

She was at Providence. Whoever this boy was, the boy that was her connection, he worked for Providence. She had spent so long trying to run from Providence, and now she was suppose to somehow get in there and find her connection? It scared her.

"They have to go somewhere again sometime," she thought. "When it does, I'll just hop on and follow it again. . . and hope that the boy is onboard."

She plopped onto the ground and stretched her wings. They were stiff from being hidden for so long under her jacket. Angel reached into her bag and pulled out a dainty looking comb. Instead of combing her hair though, and reached out to one of her wings and began to brush through the feathers.

Out of the blue, though, her skin began to tingle again. She looked up and around. The tingle had to mean that either the boy was close, or in trouble. She heard a bit of a humming sound. She turned to a door in the wall when it suddenly opened with a swish and jumped back when the boy sped by on a motorcycle-like machine.

"There you are!" She spread her wings again and quickly took off after him.

She soared high up in the air, trying to track him. She tried to follow his path and then judge where he was going. Not to far away from the large Providence base was a fairly decent sized town.

"That must be where he's going," She whispered.

She angled herself towards the town and began to fly at her own pace. He could handle himself for a few minutes if he ran into trouble, right? She thought. Of course, when her skin began to tingle again, she sped up. Something was going on in that town.

She touched down not far from him. A group of boys were leaving the boy behind, laughing. The boy looked sad for a minute, until another boy showed up. A blonde boy, just about her boy's height. She instantly didn't like him.

"I don't like you," She suddenly said, stepping out of her hiding spot and crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?" Her boy asked.

"Not you. I'm suppose to help you. But _you_ I don't like," She said, pointing to the blonde haired boy.

"What do you mean? Who _are _you?!" Her boy yelled at her.

"I told you earlier. My name is Angel and I'm suppose to help you. You know, I don't even know your name," She said thoughtfully.

"Great. A crazy stalker," he boy grumbled.

"Uh, Rex?" The blonde boy said.

"Rex? Is that your name? Awesome! I'm one step closer!" Angel gushed.

"Noah!" Rex grumbled.

"Sorry," Noah said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Rex. Noah. I'm Angel," She said, pointing to each boy, then to herself.

"I got that," Rex growled.

"Angel, that's your name? I don't know. You look like an angel. Like, and angel, not an Angel. That would be too obvious, I guess you could say. You look more like, I don't know, a Grace or something," Noah said, trying to calm the situation.

Angel froze. Yeah, Angel wasn't her name. "Perhaps, but she died a long time ago."

Suddenly, her skin began to tingle again. She looked around wildly. The boys stared at her, wondering what she was doing.

"Something's coming!" She mumbled.

She reached out into thin air again and grabbed her spear. She brought it out, and Noah and Rex stepped back, surprised. She spun it around in her hands like a baton, and got into a fighter's stance. She wasn't prepared, though, when hands popped out of a red wormhole-like circle and snatched up Noah and Rex.

"No!" She said, trying to jump in after them. She landed hard on the ground. "Ugh! You can't do anything right, can you Angel?" She grumbled, banging her hand on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

_**You can deny angels exist, convince ourselves they can't be real. But they show up anyway, at strange places and at strange times. **_

_**- Sweet Pea, Sucker Punch**_

_**Two:**_

"Mr. Banana Boat Sunscreen. I've been told that my skin is so fair I would burn like a baby's bottom in the sun. What that means, I have no idea. Why would a baby's bottom even be in the sun? Have I been compared to a baby's bottom because my skin looks like I've never been out in the sun? Or would a baby's bottom burn because it's never been in the sun before?

"And, you're suppose to help me. What do you do? Sit on my skin and tell sun rays to go away? Does it work? You'd have to tell me. Hey! Baby's bottom burned before. That's a lot of b's."

Angel was talking to herself. She was sitting on top of the Providence building that Rex stayed at, staring at a small bottle of sunscreen. Rex had returned awhile ago from wherever he had disappeared to, but Angel couldn't find a way in. She needed to talk to him again.

He had called her a stalker. She had to look it up. She was kind of angry that he had called her that, she was suppose to help him! Then she realized that that was how she had portrayed herself.

She had fled to the top of the Providence tower. Angel knew she had to come up with a better plan then what she already had. So there she was, talking to sunscreen.

Her skin began to tingle again. She wasn't sure if it was the "Rex-is-close" tingle, or the "trouble-is-coming" tingle. She got up and set the bottle down. She had made a little nest for herself up on the tower. She had taken the few jackets she owned out of her bag and set them up in a circle, and used her bag as a pillow. It made her feel a little lonely, but she didn't want to think about it.

Suddenly, she heard a humming noise. She stood up tall, and looked over the side of the building. The hanger door was opening and a large aircraft was on the move. She tripped back in surprise. She quickly cleaned up her little nest, stuffed it all in her bag, threw it over her shoulder, and took off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She called.

~~..~~..~~

No matter how hard she flapped her wings, she could barely keep up. Because of that, she ended up arriving at the scene late. She stopped by the large aircraft, and started snooping around. She tried to get it, but the doors were locked. She tried to find a window or two. When she did, the only thing she saw was white. White walls, white ceiling, white floor, white chairs.

Panic started rising in her throat, but she swallowed it. No one was there. She turned around. They were back in New York.

"What is it with bad guys and New York?" Angel murmured.

The only problem was that the city seemed empty. She started walking towards the bridge, but stopped when she saw all the agents gathered there. She cowered in the shadows. She had to find a way over to the main city, she could sense Rex there, but she didn't know how.

"Oh! The subways!" She grinned.

She turned and began running towards one of the subway exits. She flew down the steps and stopped by the tracks. She looked left and right, trying to see if a train was coming. When it seemed empty, she jumped down to stand by the tracks.

She spread her wings, and frowned. The tips of her wings just barely brushed the walls of the subway tunnels. It would be a tight fit, but she had to work with it. She stretched her wings as far as they could in the small area, and then took off.

She made good time, only having to stop a few times and adjust her wings. Soon she was sprinting out of the subway. The city still seemed empty. And then, a large form went crashing down the street.

"Eep!" Angel said, jumping back.

She looked at the form. It looked like a regular man, except he was covered in horrid green slime. The man suddenly sat up and started to stumble towards her.

"Run!" The man said.

Angel looked at him, and then turned to flee. She took off into the sky and began to glide over the city, looking for Rex. The whole town seemed to be full of the zombie like people covered in the strange slime. She finally spotted Rex.

"Rex!" She shouted, moving in to touch down. "There you are!"

"You again?!" He fumed.

He prepared to shout, before an even larger monster started stomping down the street. Angel turned to see what was coming. It was an enormous spider-like monster with a large head. What was dangling from the bottom of the head, though, seemed like the body of a man.

"Uh, what's that?" She asked.

"The problem," was all he said.

"I can help you," Angel told him.

"Fine. Do whatever you want, but don't let it touch you! And don't hurt the people!"

"The people are trying to attack us! What are we suppose to do?" Angel asked, beginning to panic.

Rex thought for a moment. "Just subdue them."

"Subdue? Um, okay. I'll try that," Angel said, biting her lip.

She produced her spear, and took the the sky. She landed next to a few of the zombies, and took a battle stance. She drew her weapon back and started knocking some of the people down. She kicked a few back when they got too close, or danced out of the way. Eventually, there were too many.

She took to the sky again. "There are too many. It's like all of the citizens of New York City are here!"

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a large form approaching her. She turned just in time for Rex to go crashing into her. In her dazed state, she barely felt herself going flying towards the Hudson. She went crashing into the water.

~~..~~..~~

"Swim. Swimming! I can do that! I've seen people do it! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming," Angel was talking to herself again.

She was just barely managing to stay afloat. Her wings were waterlogged and weighing her down. She tried flapping them, but it didn't do much to help her. She just barely managed to float on top of the water without drowning.

She realized, though, when she tried to flap her wings again, that she moved a little bit more in the water to the left or to the right, depending on which way she was facing.

She took a deep breath in case she went under again, and started to doggy paddle over to the closet bank. She was beginning to freeze and her wings were moving sluggishly. When she finally got to the bank, she just barely had enough strength left to pull herself out of the water.

She crawled up the bank and curled in on herself. She began shivering violently. Up on the bridge, she heard one of the soldiers talking.

"And then we're gonna bleach it," he said.

"Bleach the whole city? Rex is still in there," another said.

"Well, then we'll bleach him too," the first soldier replied.

"Bleach?" Angel mused to herself.

She didn't like the idea, so she struggled to stand up. She stumbled up the steep bank and ran towards the large group of soldiers. She crashed into one and they both went down.

"No! You can't!" She cried.

"What's this?" She heard a voice muse.

There were black spots at the edges of her vision. "Stay awake, stay awake," She tried biting her lip, but her lip was too numb. There was a flash of dark green, and then everything went black.

~~..~~..~~

When Angel first came too, it was still black, even when she had opened her eyes. She was still cold, too, but she could feel herself slowly getting warmer. Where could I be, she thought?

"She told me she's been following me for years!" She heard a voice say. She recognized it as Rex.

"Did she tell you why?" A second voice said.

"Something about helping me?" Rex replied. "Look, Six. She is kind of... creepy, maybe? I don't know. But she doesn't deserve to be locked in the Hole."

"The Hole?" Angel whispered. She forced herself up, and walked in the direction of the voices. She crashed into the door and heard the people, or at least Rex, jump in surprise.

"Uh, hello?" Rex muttered.

"It's dark, and cold. Where am I?" Angel asked. "You said I'm in the 'Hole'. Why?"

"White Knight thought you might be a danger. He also said you've been sleeping on the top of the tower." Rex replied.

"I'm just here to help!" Angel said. "If I knew it would be this hard, I would have waited a little longer to approach you," She murmured.

"Why are you suppose to help me?"

"I don't know! I think I'm suppose to be your guardian angel."

"Guardian angel?"

"You said you've been following Rex. How long?" A third voice, a woman's voice, asked.

"It depends. What year is it?" Angel asked.

"2010," the second voice, maybe Six?, responded.

"Almost five years then," Angel responded.

"That would mean a few months after the nanite event!" The third voice said in surprise.

"Yeah," Angel said.

"Where did you first go to look for him?" She asked in excitement.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked in surprise.

"We have to get her out of here! I have questions! I need to examine her! Maybe she will be able to tell us about Rex's history!"

History? Angel thought.

~~..~~..~~

Angel sneezed. She didn't sneeze normal, though. Her wings stretched back in preparation for the sneeze, and after it had happened, her wings moved forwards. In result, she went flying off the small examining table that the doctor, Doctor Holiday, had sat her on.

"You have a cold!" The doctor said, rushing over to help her up.

"I kinda went crashing into the Hudson not to long ago," Angel explained, sniffling.

"I'll have to examine you later then. Let's see what we can do about the cold."

A few minutes later, Angel was curled up in a rolling chair covered with blankets, drinking some tea. The blankets, due to her wings, were situated funny, so a portion of her back was still bare. She shivered every now and then.

"Um, here, let's try this," Holiday said, trying to cover up the bare area.

"Thank you, Ms. Doctor Lady," Angel said.

"It's Doctor Holiday," Holiday told her, for the third time.

"Good for you," Angel murmured. "Where's Rex? I need to help him."

"Help him do what?" Holiday asked her.

"I don't know. I just need to help him."

"Is he in trouble?"

Angel sat for a minutes, trying to see if she could sense anything about Rex.

"Ugh, the cold is making it nearly impossible to tell," Angel grumbled.

"So, tell me about however you can sense if Rex is in trouble or not."

"I don't know how it works, really. But I can sense stuff, you know? I can sense where he is, that's how I could tell where he was before. I went everywhere looking for him. _He _went everywhere. But I always managed to miss him. Tracking him is one feeling, but then there is another feeling that I get when trouble is around. Rex doesn't have to be around for me to sense that one, though," Angel tried to explain.

"What's your name?" Holiday suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Your name."

"Oh. Angel," Angel told her.

"Angel?" Holiday asked.

"Yeah, 'cause I look like an angel, you know?"

"You're parents named you that?"

"Well, no. But. . . the girl I once was, well, she's kinda gone now, you know? I'm not the same girl anymore," Angel told the doctor quietly.

"What was your name before?" Holiday asked soothingly.

Angel was quiet for a minute. "I'm not sure I want to tell you," she confessed.

"Do you not trust me?"

Angel was quiet again. "I don't really trust anyone. And I certainly don't trust Providence. That's where I am, isn't it?"

"Yes." Angel didn't respond. "Here. You need some sleep. I'll take you to a room where you can stay."

"Thank you, Ms Doctor," Angel told her.


End file.
